


Capital

by Bones



Category: Original Work
Genre: Other
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-08
Updated: 2013-09-08
Packaged: 2017-12-25 23:55:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/959120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bones/pseuds/Bones
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"... e o cano da pistola semiautomática que carregava consigo, agora queimando sua pele enquanto pressionado contra o lado direito de sua têmpora, se preparava para levar mais uma pessoa ao inferno."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Capital

**Author's Note:**

> História original escrita por mim. Comente ao final dela, me deixe um incentivo e diga onde posso melhorar!  
> Boa leitura!

# Capital

Eram exatamente seis da tarde quando o senhor Jones atravessou a porta da cozinha de sua casa em um rompante e impôs um fim definitivo ao que ele vinha assistindo calado. Foram dias, durante os quais foram postas à prova sua dignidade, paciência, amor próprio e sanidade. O senhor Jones sempre fora um homem comedido, com uma precisão cirúrgica mesmo ao tratar da decisão mais corriqueira de seu dia. O senhor Jones não dava passos fora de sua linha imaginária de conduta. Porém, naquela tarde de seis de agosto, cansado de sua própria conivência com a situação e vendo sua masculinidade posta à prova, seu corpo transtornado agiu antes que sua mente pudesse pará-lo...

_... e o cano da pistola semiautomática que carregava consigo, agora queimando sua pele enquanto pressionado contra o lado direito de sua têmpora, se preparava para levar mais uma pessoa ao inferno._

 

Era a primeira vez em meses – na realidade, talvez apenas a “primeira vez” – que George Jones chegava à sua casa mais cedo. Todos os dias seu expediente se encerrava pontualmente às cinco horas. Ele arrumava suas pastas e papeis sem pressa enquanto esperava o escritório onde trabalhava como contador se esvaziar um pouco, tomava um último copo de café antes de sair e pegava seu carro no estacionamento, partindo diretamente para casa as cinco e quinze, sem atrasos. Por volta das cinco e meia ele costumava praguejar pela lentidão do trânsito, e mesmo quando ele não se encontrava tão obstruído assim, o fazia simplesmente pelo costume. Quando estacionava seu carro na garagem, pontualmente as cinco e cinqüenta, levava a mão ao colarinho de sua camisa social branca, retirava de suas casas os primeiros botões e afrouxava a gravata em um gesto mais mecânico que aliviado, desta forma respirando fundo e entrando em sua casa em busca de um merecido descanso.

Porém, excepcionalmente naquela tarde, sua rotina teve que ser deixada de lado em prol de um súbito mal estar que lhe havia acometido enquanto tentava finalizar um relatório. George, exageradamente correto como sempre fora, tentou argumentar – sem muito sucesso – com seu chefe, mantendo-se firme enquanto tentava disfarçar a tontura e dizendo que estava bem o suficiente para terminar seu trabalho. Após uma longa discussão, na qual todos os argumentos do senhor Jones foram refutados, ele se viu obrigado a aceitar o restante de seu expediente como uma pequena folga, para que, desta forma, pudesse descansar e cuidar do que quer que fosse que abalara sua saúde.

E como em qualquer primeira vez, a sensação de estranheza logo marcou sua presença, fazendo-o se sentir tão perdido que mais lhe parecia que aquela casa nem era sua.

Correu os olhos pela sala de visitas bonita e acolhedora, que ele havia decorado pessoalmente, escolhendo cada quadro e cada tapete, calculando os centímetros para que tudo ficasse milimetricamente correto. Estando em casa, mesmo que a contragosto, George poderia desfrutar do aconchego daquele ambiente, que expunha em cada metro quadrado seus próprios gostos e opiniões. Porém, a despeito do que qualquer outra pessoa faria em seu lugar, o senhor Jones havia dirigido até em casa levando consigo apenas seu corpo, visto que sua mente ainda parecia funcionar no ritmo ditado pela quantidade de relatórios que seu chefe lhe mandava fazer no escritório.

Sentou-se em sua poltrona de couro favorita, em um tom escuro de marrom, posta estrategicamente frente à televisão. Reclinou-a e respirou fundo, soltando o ar com força desnecessária. Sua cabeça pesava de uma forma absurda enquanto o mundo parecia girar sob seus pés; e ele se sentia realmente mal e doente, por mais que preferisse negar. Fechou as pálpebras de uma forma suave esperando que o gesto amenizasse a tontura e a pequena confusão mental que ela causava.

Porém, ao invés do alívio, aquilo lhe trouxe outro tipo de inquietação.

De início, pensou que os barulhos que ouvia viessem da televisão e, mesmo sabendo que encontraria o aparelho desligado à sua frente, abriu os olhos com rapidez apenas para encará-lo. Aguçou os sentidos naquele momento, os olhos atentos vigiando os cantos para lhe dar a certeza de que estava sozinho naquele cômodo. Instantes se passaram e, durante esse tempo, o senhor Jones nada conseguiu ouvir além do som da própria respiração. Estava quase se convencendo de que aquilo havia sido fruto de sua mente fértil e saturada de trabalho quando os mesmos ruídos chegaram novamente aos seus ouvidos.

Desencostou-se de sua poltrona quase que automaticamente com todos os sentidos totalmente despertos enquanto tentava apurar a audição ao máximo: estava claro como a água que aqueles barulhos tinham origem de dentro de sua própria casa. Levantou-se devagar tentando fazer silêncio, andando apenas de meias sobre o assoalho de madeira, pé ante pé. Não sabia ao certo quem ou o que estava dentro de sua casa e temia por descobrir (assim como qualquer pessoa em seu lugar), porém sua curiosidade – que era, sem dúvidas, a porção mais conflitante de sua personalidade. – lhe impulsionava ferozmente na caçada pela origem dos barulhos. 

Aquela ansiedade fazia o coração de George palpitar como nunca fizera antes, bombeando sangue de maneira frenética para todos os pontos de seu corpo. Sua cabeça começava a latejar.

Os ruídos oscilavam e destoavam entre si, de uma maneira que logo o senhor Jones percebeu que se tratava de vozes. 

Por um momento achou que a casa pudesse ter sido invadida e que, por alguma ironia do acaso, ele acabara por chegar justamente durante a ação dos assaltantes. Essa hipótese, porém, se foi no instante em que o senhor Jones – aproximando seu rosto da porta da cozinha com cuidado e apurando ainda mais a audição – reconheceu as ditas vozes como sendo as de sua mulher e seu irmão.

Franziu a testa, confuso diante da constatação que lhe parecia estranha e pouco razoável, não importando de que ponto de vista ele a analisasse.

Pensou em sua mulher, que deveria estar, naquele exato momento, cuidando dos últimos detalhes de sua exposição de arte que aconteceria naquele fim de semana. Lindsey era uma mulher perfeccionista ao extremo, além de ser muito metódica e responsável, principalmente quando se tratava de seu trabalho. Ela não se omitiria por mais tempo ou conforto em casa. Ela amava o que fazia e só o fazia porque amava, e isso, para ela, validava todo e qualquer sacrifício.

Algo devia ter acontecido.

 _“Vou entrar e perguntar.”_ pensou. Espalmou a mão esquerda contra porta da copa como quem faz menção de abri-la... porém nada fez. Terminou de aproximar seu rosto da madeira fria, colando nela de forma completa o lado direito da face.

E continuou ali, ouvindo as conversas e risadas emboladas umas nas outras enquanto pensava intrigado no porquê de seu irmão estar em sua casa.

Se George pudesse escolher algo ou alguém que considerasse completamente oposto a si mesmo, o eleito certamente seria seu irmão, Michael. Desde seus primeiros anos de vida as diferenças entre eles já se mostravam bem evidentes e não demorou muito para que elas se tornassem gritantes. Michael era popular, bem apessoado e sabia melhor do que ninguém como usar as palavras a seu favor. Enquanto George sempre foi introspectivo, tímido e evitava contato social a todo custo. Quando não tinha escapatória e se via obrigado a conversar com alguém, gaguejava por um longo tempo antes que conseguisse formar uma frase coerente, e muitas vezes saia correndo, envergonhado, antes mesmo de iniciar um diálogo. Na adolescência os ânimos se acalmaram e a relação entre eles já não era tão ruim, porém isso se dava pelo simples fato de que raramente se encontravam em casa ou na escola e se viam obrigados a conversar ou conviver. Separaram-se: Michael com seu grupo, George com seus livros. Cursaram faculdades diferentes e, desde então, pouco se viram ou souberam um do outro, exceto o que acabavam ouvindo através das fofocas que passavam de boca em boca entre os parentes mais chegados e durante os jantares de natal em família. Nunca sentiram necessidade de se ver, e George não se lembrava de ter recebido qualquer ligação do irmão dizendo que estava com saudades – ou se lembrava de ter ocorrido o inverso.

A verdade era que George sentia ciúmes de Michael, e até mesmo certa inveja, o que contribuiu para a deterioração do relacionamento dos dois. Michael era inegavelmente talentoso em diversos aspectos, além de ter uma mente livre e forte, capaz de auxiliá-lo a realizar e jamais desistir nem do mais distante dos objetivos. Ele tinha grandes planos e sonhos, era ambicioso e investiu todos os seus esforços na carreira de músico, que graças a seu empenho só progredia cada dia mais. Porém, para George, música era um desperdício de talento. Não foram poucas as vezes que ele imaginou o que poderia fazer se tivesse metade da desenvoltura do irmão. Nem foram poucas as vezes que ele discutiu com os pais por telefone, enquanto ainda estava na faculdade, sentindo-se negligenciado ao ver o quão orgulhosos eles estavam por Michael se tornar músico.

_“Um músico!” ele costumava exclamar em indignação para Lindsey quando conversavam sobre sua família._

Naquele momento seus devaneios foram interrompidos por um alto barulho de algo se quebrando e o eco das risadas contidas que vieram logo a seguir. Não se lembrava mais quanto tempo fazia que estava ali, com o rosto colado àquela porta em uma falha tentativa de espionagem, mas sentia que já havia se passado tempo demais. Endireitou a postura e andou apressado pela sala de visitas juntando novamente seus pertences e preparando-se para voltar para seu carro e entrar novamente em casa como se jamais tivesse chegado. 

Sentia-se mal. Envergonhado consigo mesmo por se esconder atrás de uma porta para ouvir as conversas alheias.

_Mas isso não queria dizer que ele estivesse arrependido._

Antes de sair, colou seu ouvido à porta uma última vez, para verificar se sua mulher e seu irmão não tinham notado nada.

 _\- Desculpa, Lyn!_ – ele ouviu a voz de Michael entre risos.

 _\- Só você mesmo, Mikey. Quero só ver o que eu vou dizer para o George se ele notar um prato a menos no aparelho de porcelana que a mãe dele nos deu quando casamos._ – ao ouvir a voz de sua mulher, George já exibia no rosto uma expressão tempestuosa ao notar o excesso de intimidade que eles tinham, demonstrada com perfeição pelos apelidos.

 _\- Não vai dar nada não. Relaxa, Lyn!_ – silêncio. – Bom, eu preciso ir. Vão precisar de mim no estúdio agora.

 _\- Melhor ir mesmo, porque já, já, ele está chegando._ – George notou um tom sério na voz de sua mulher. _– Mikey..._

_\- Fala._

Silêncio.

_\- Tem certeza que isso é uma boa idéia? Quero dizer, você sabe como o George é..._

_“Então...”_ concluiu George, _“eles têm um segredo”._

\- Se é uma boa idéia eu não sei, mas eu espero que ele não fique sabendo de nada antes do tempo certo. – uma pausa. Um barulho baixo e estalado.

 _“Um beijo!”_ pensou George, de maneira imediata, preferindo nem sequer imaginar em que lugar da anatomia de sua esposa ele fora dado.

 _\- Até amanhã, Lyn._ – ele ouviu o riso baixo de seu irmão.

 _\- Até._ – George quase conseguia ver o sorriso no rosto de sua mulher ao dizer tão simples palavra.

George gostava muito de fatos. De analisá-los, principalmente, pois sabia que eles nunca mentiam, assim como dizia a máxima popular. Dessa vez, porém, o senhor Jones nunca os detestou tanto.

Já eram quase seis e meia quando George entrou em casa de novo. O rosto abatido e confuso, porém a determinação queimava como uma chama no fundo de seus olhos. Estava mais do que disposto a investigar sua esposa e seu irmão até descobrir o que raios estava se passando debaixo de seu próprio teto que ele ainda não havia tomado conhecimento. Era uma questão de necessidade, de defender seu território, dominar suas posses novamente: o instinto animal latente em seu peito que lhe dizia para defender sua fêmea dos outros machos do bando a todo o custo. 

E mais importante que qualquer outra coisa: sua masculinidade estava em jogo.

Quando chegou, Lindsey estava na sala andando apressada de um lado para o outro com alguns pratos nas mãos. Quase os derrubou ao ver a figura esguia e silenciosa do senhor Jones parado no meio da sala a encará-la de uma maneira grave.

\- Meu amor, que susto! – ela exclamou, levando uma das mãos ao peito, não percebendo a expressão revolta no rosto do marido. Um sorriso bonito e divertido formou-se em seus lábios destacados pelo batom vermelho que usava. – Já estava começando a ficar preocupada com você. Não é de se atrasar nunca!

\- Por que está pegando esses pratos? – perguntou, tentando soar natural e desinteressado. Não queria que Lindsey suspeitasse que soubesse de algo. Preferia dar a ela uma chance de se redimir de sua traição e desvio de conduta e falar por si mesma.

\- Ah, os pratos? – ela disse, olhando para eles como se só agora lembrasse que os carregava. Seu sorriso tornou-se torto e sem graça. E isso não passou despercebido pelos olhos de George. – Pensei que pudéssemos variar hoje. Fiz um jantar especial, comprei um vinho... Um momento assim pede algo diferente.

\- Qual o problema com o aparelho que jantar que minha mãe nos deu? – perguntou seco e direto, sem se dar conta do que fazia.

Lindsey, sorridente até aquele momento, agora parecia completamente desconcertada. Os lábios entreabertos e os olhos escancarados em surpresa. George não costumava falar alto, ser grosseiro e normalmente sequer questionar o que ela fazia. 

\- Problema nenhum... – ela balbuciou em resposta. – Se quiser eu pego os pratos no armário, eu só queria fazer algo diferente. Agradar. – ela frisou a última palavra lançando à George um olhar faiscante de raiva.

George suspirou cansado, percebendo que estava fazendo tudo errado. Precisava agir normalmente, enganá-la, fazê-la se afogar na própria culpa, induzi-la ao erro... Precisava agir friamente para ter de volta o que lhe pertencia. George não se humilharia, jamais perguntaria diretamente a ela o que estava acontecendo, afinal, não era ele o errado naquela estranha história – o que significava que ela deveria contar-lhe em arrependida confissão todo e cada pecado cometido. Aquele pensamento remetia a uma perigosa e excitante relação de dominação, George admitia, mas prometera a si mesmo depois de sua adolescência que nunca mais mendigaria a atenção de uma mulher novamente. E George aprendera com o tempo a ser um homem obstinado.

Caminhou rapidamente em direção aos quartos deixando sua esposa sozinha na cozinha, um tanto confusa e bastante irritada com suas recentes atitudes. Voltou subitamente a sentir o mal estar que fora o grande responsável por toda aquela descoberta, provavelmente desencadeado pelo excesso de raiva reprimida. Enquanto subia as escadas a passos trôpegos, George tentava se focar naqueles pensamentos pequenos e mundanos, tão fúteis quanto o trabalho que tanto amava e se dedicava, concentrando-se em suas vagas lembranças das aulas de biologia que teve no colegial na intenção de controlar sua ânsia. A repentina imagem de sua antiga professora, uma senhora bastante gorda e carrancuda de cabelos ensebados e raiz por pintar, emergiu na superfície de seus pensamentos recitando, com uma voz rouca bastante arrastada, os efeitos da adrenalina no corpo humano. A adrenalina que correu rápida em sua corrente sanguínea quando, mais cedo, entrara em casa e se deparara com a ponta daquele grande iceberg, fazendo-o esquecer a tontura e o mal estar. 

Sua situação não tinha como soar mais clichê.

Sem saber exatamente como havia conseguido passar pelos portais sem bater nas paredes, foi com esforço que George conseguiu alcançar o banheiro da suíte de hospedes onde, escondido atrás de alguns rolos de papel higiênico, bem no fundo do armário, ele guardava algo. Um pequeno segredo que o consolava quando as mãos tremiam pelo estresse do trabalho ou quando não conseguia dormir.

Pegou o frasco em suas mãos trêmulas e geladas, os olhos semicerrados na tentativa de enxergar melhor o que estava fazendo (um velho truque que acreditava ajudar a driblar a tontura). Virou o pequeno vidrinho, conseguindo com um pouco de custo exatamente duas pílulas. Nada mais, nada menos. Virou-as na boca, engolindo-as com um pouco de água da própria pia e o alívio parecia imediato. George sabia que aquele costume já havia se tornado muito mais psicológico que real, mas trocar os comprimidos por algum placebo nunca lhe pareceu uma opção. Precisava sentir a química, os efeitos colaterais e ver as variações extremas nos exames de sangue que realizava religiosamente todo o mês. Como costumava se lembrar de sua mãe: quanto mais forte, melhor o remédio.

Talvez seu relacionamento precisasse de um remédio. Um dos fortes.

Olhou seu reflexo no espelho com um suspiro misto de alívio e cansaço. A gravata desfeita rodeava seu pescoço adornando sua camisa branca que ele não se lembrava de ter amarrotado tanto no caminho, os primeiros botões abertos expondo boa parte de seu torso, onde eram visíveis manchas vermelhas e desiguais, como o início de uma alergia. Aquilo foi algo que George acabou adquirindo como uma característica de quando se exaltava ou passava por situações que exigiam muito de si. Havia pessoas que ficavam trêmulas quando nervosas, ou que gaguejavam e suavam. George, por sua vez, ficava com manchas vermelhas pelo corpo, que muitas vezes demoravam algumas horas para começar a desaparecer.

Ele considerava aquela a reação biológica mais ridícula que um corpo humano poderia ter, mas aprendera a conviver com ela.

Olhando-se no espelho naquele momento, ele percebia que acabara se acostumando e aprendendo a conviver. George percebeu que havia se acomodado à presença de Lindsey e ao seu relacionamento perfeitamente ajustado e programado onde nada mais era completamente espontâneo. Formavam um casal mecânico. 

Perguntava-se onde havia errado.

Os calmantes foram lhe relaxando rapidamente e com mais alguns suspiros profundos, George julgou que já se sentia novamente em condições de descer e jantar com sua mulher como uma pessoa civilizada. Encarou-se uma última vez no espelho, seus olhos ressentidos no reflexo enraivecendo-o.

A hora do acerto de contas não tardaria em chegar.

 

 

\- Ai, George! Poderia fazer o favor de parar e me assustar desse jeito? O que deu em você hoje? – perguntou Lindsey irritada ao assustar-se mais uma vez com a presença do marido, parado em completo silêncio à entrada da cozinha observando-a atento.

\- Vim me desculpar. – disse calmo e sem muita emoção. Deu um suspiro cansado e levou a mão ao rosto, esfregando os olhos. – Eu... Estou um pouco estressado por causa do trabalho. As coisas no escritório não vão muito bem. Ultimamente tem saído mais dinheiro que entrado, então quase todos os dias alguém vem à minha sala pedir para eu refazer essa ou aquela conta. – colocou as mãos nos bolsos da calça de maneira displicente e novamente suspirou. – Me desculpe por descontar tudo isso em você, não é sua culpa. – completou, parecendo bastante sincero.

 _“Sou um filho da puta”_ – pensou, feliz ao ver o sorriso sereno nos lábios de sua mulher, aparentemente satisfeita com suas palavras. _“Mereço a porra de um Oscar”._

\- Está tudo bem, querido. É que é tão raro ver você assim, fiquei bastante surpresa. Você geralmente é tão calmo... – ela disse, aproximando-se de George rapidamente e dando um beijo em sua bochecha. – Ah, sujei você de batom! – riu enquanto passava a mão por seu rosto para tirar a mancha. E tudo o que George fazia era seguir os olhos dela com os seus. – Espero ao menos que esteja com fome. Acabei saindo mais cedo da galeria hoje e preparei uma coisinha pra gente. – ela dizia aparentemente bastante empolgada, andando rápido pela cozinha, seus sapatos de salto fazendo um barulho estalado a cada passo.

Aquilo deixava George com raiva, mas ele sabia que, dessa vez, não podia fazer nada além de sorrir.

\- Quer alguma ajuda?

\- Oh, não precisa, amor! A mesa já está posta, só estava esperando você. – ela disse, puxando-o pela mão e levando-o para a sala, onde a mesa à luz de velas os aguardava para um jantar aparentemente comemorativo.

\- Poderia me dizer qual é a ocasião? – George perguntou com um sorriso enviesado usando uma entonação que julgou divertida o suficiente, tentando parecer mais interessado que desconfiado.

\- Nada de mais. Como já te disse, hoje fiquei com vontade de te agradar. Agradar a nós dois, na verdade. – ela dizia faceira, mordiscando os lábios carnudos e brilhando os olhinhos pequenos na direção do marido. Lindsey sabia ser divinamente encantadora sempre que queria. – Fiz uma massa para nós, comprei aquele vinho que eu sei que você gosta... Quero que essa noite seja só nossa.

_“Sinto cheiro de culpa”._

\- Obrigado, eu estava mesmo precisando relaxar e... tirar um tempo para nós dois. – disse sorrindo, puxando a cadeira para que a mulher se sentasse sem desgrudar os olhos dos dela.

\- Pois é, o trabalho anda bem puxado para nós dois, eu acho. – ela continuou falando rapidamente, e George a conhecia bem o suficiente para saber que ela só falava daquele jeito quando tinha alguma novidade para contar.

Ou quando mentia.

– Fiquei o dia todo na galeria hoje. É como dizem, se quer algo bem feito, faça você mesmo! – completou decidida, colocando o guardanapo sobre o colo e encarando o marido, como se finalmente o tivesse visto ali. George, é claro, não a perdera de vista. – Não vai se servir, meu amor?

\- Ah, claro. Parece delicioso. – comentou, apesar da falta de apetite.

Observou-a servir seu vinho em uma taça. Percebeu, como há muito não fazia, como o decote de Lindsey ficava aparente e convidativo quando se inclinava sobre a mesa. Seus seios eram fartos e de formas perfeitas, e George se deu conta que já havia algum tempo que não a via nua. Não faziam sexo. Não tinham tempo.

Não tinham?

Lembrou-se das primeiras semanas de casado, quando cada cômodo do pequeno apartamento em que moraram já havia sido cenário, ao menos uma vez, para as cenas picantes que costumavam protagonizar a qualquer hora do dia. George era um convicto representante do dito popular “quantidade não significa qualidade”, mas era claro que o desejo que sentiam um pelo outro não era mais o mesmo, e ele se questionou:

_“É isso que Lindsey procura, afinal? Sexo?”_

Tirou os olhos de seu decote e voltou a encará-la. Sua garganta o incomodava na ânsia de perguntar a ela o que seu irmão tinha que ele não podia proporcionar, mas George permaneceu calado e logo sua boca estava ocupada com a taça de vinho e o jantar.

Naquela noite, apesar de não ter dito nada, o senhor Jones decidiu mudar suas atitudes. Conversaram à mesa até que o vinho tivesse acabado, ambos risonhos e corados pela bebida quando, entre um diálogo fútil e outro, George aproximou-se e a beijou. Seduziu-a como há muito não fazia e sentiu-se homem novamente com a sensação da caçada, o pulso se acelerando. A cada toque lembrava-se de seu irmão, e a cada ofego e gemido de sua esposa, perguntava-se irônico _“Será que meu irmão pode fazer melhor? Eu aposto que não pode.”_. Tinha que admitir para si mesmo que aquela sensação de insegurança e competição constantes o estava excitando. Sentia-se acordado para a vida como há muito tempo não acontecia. A sensação de ter outra pessoa em sua casa, tentando se apossar de seu território, aquilo o assustava, mas, ao mesmo tempo, lhe dava vontade de lutar, de bater...

De matar.

Com sua mulher dormindo em seu peito, completamente exausta e satisfeita, pensou se aquilo era mesmo o certo a se fazer. Ela o estava enganando, afinal. Percebeu então que a situação lhe oferecia duas opções: a primeira era a de levar aquele jogo adiante e não dizer nada a ninguém. Esperaria que ela se arrependesse e viesse falar com ele e que percebesse sozinha que estar com ele, George Jones, era a melhor escolha a se fazer. A segunda era falar com ela, coloca-la para fora de sua casa como uma vagabunda qualquer e espancar seu irmão mais novo até que ele lhe implorasse perdão.

E contar-lhe a verdade certamente não era uma opção viável na mente vingativa do senhor Jones.

Na manhã seguinte George fez algo que, normalmente, jamais faria (ao menos, não conscientemente): mentiu. Respondeu com falso pesar que precisava ir ao médico quando seu chefe, preocupado, lhe questionou sobre seu súbito mal estar no dia anterior. 

Era muito fácil para George mentir, não apenas por ser um funcionário e, aparentemente, cidadão exemplar, mas também porque nunca se sentira tão bem fazendo aquilo. Sentia-se naturalmente impelido a dissimulação. Era como se repentinamente tivesse sido transformado em um grande felino, constantemente atento, sensível a qualquer mudança e disposto a investir o quanto de esforço fosse preciso para que sua caçada fosse bem sucedida. 

Sentia-se um típico ser humano, afinal: muito mais selvagem que qualquer animal.

Ainda não tinha nenhum plano certo quando, assim como no dia anterior, dirigiu até sua casa muito antes do horário costumeiro. No fundo sabia o que esperava encontrar quando chegasse lá. Era como se esse tempo todo George estivesse apenas aguardando o momento certo para explodir. Faltava apenas um motivo, e encontrar sua mulher fodendo com seu irmão sobre a mesa de sua cozinha, dentro de sua casa, debaixo de seu teto e seu nariz, parecia um ótimo estopim para qualquer acesso de fúria. Imaginou sua vida sem Lindsey, a tristeza e o vazio que sentiria – ou que deveria sentir. A raiva, toda ela transbordando e correndo seus dedos enquanto apertasse a garganta de alguém – podia ser dela, de seu irmão... Não era como se fizesse alguma diferença, não eram detalhes importantes.

Porque no fim era tudo uma questão muito mais pessoal e egoísta do que amor e abandono. Ia muito além de ser traído por sua esposa e por seu irmão. No final, tudo isso girava em torno de George. Dele e de como se sentia negligenciado como ser humano. Vivendo à sombra de um irmão popular e desenvolto, de uma mulher sensual e bem sucedida, apagado por um emprego comum, vestindo um terno comum, e sendo apagado cada dia mais, juntamente com sua vontade de viver e respirar e sendo obrigado a reprimir todos os seus desejos mais íntimos sobre sexo e morte, assim como toda sua raiva.

Porque viemos para esse mundo sozinhos. 

**Então é assim que partimos dele? Sozinhos?**

E por algum motivo George se sentia bem assim. Pensando em toda aquela tragédia, em toda aquela tristeza. Porque mesmo que fosse algo ruim, ele precisava de algo para se agarrar, precisava de uma verdade, já que não se sentia confortável em confiar em alguém além dele próprio.

Tomou o cuidado de estacionar o carro uma rua antes de sua casa, e apesar de a rua estar vazia, fez questão de andar por ela como se nada estivesse acontecendo. Ao chegar ao seu jardim, olhou cauteloso pela grande janela da sala de visitas.

Vazia.

Destrancou a porta devagar como um verdadeiro assaltante. Fechou-a atrás de si e logo retirou os sapatos, carregando-os consigo. Queria ter certeza de que não encostaria em nada nem tiraria coisa alguma do lugar. Caminhou diretamente para a porta da cozinha, onde imaginou que eles estariam novamente. Não sabia da rotina deles, mas podia imaginá-la.

Provavelmente ficavam na cozinha – George imaginava – pois esta ficava na parte de trás da casa, com uma porta de acesso à sala e outra ao quintal. Fechando a porta interna, quem olhasse pela porta da frente ou pela janela pensaria que a casa estava vazia. Quanto à porta dos fundos, eles não a usavam. E Lindsey sabia bem disso.

Não foi preciso aproximar-se muito da cozinha para começar a ouvir as vozes, e nesse momento George rapidamente colou seu ouvido à madeira fria. Logo começou a distingui-las:

 _\- E então, pra quando é esse CD?_ – Lindsey parecia animada.

 _\- Ainda não tem data certa, mas eu estou explodindo por dentro! Nem nos meus melhores sonhos eu imaginava isso! Já pensou, Lyn? A minha banda na capa de uma revista famosa! Imagina isso!_ – Michael falou em um fôlego só ao passo em que George começava a se questionar o que estava acontecendo de tão bom na vida dele.

_\- Eu estou imaginando e isso é simplesmente ótimo! Quem mais sabe?_

_\- Por enquanto só você, porque você é especial!_ – ouviu seu irmão recitar, galante, enquanto ouvia o riso solto de sua mulher.

_\- Para com isso, estou falando sério aqui._

_\- E eu também! Não contei pra mais ninguém, e não quero que ninguém saiba por enquanto. Não sei como as pessoas vão reagir. Minha mãe, por exemplo. Ela já implica quando meus shows vão até tarde, imagine quando eu sair em turnê?_ – ele dizia de maneira risonha e eufórica enquanto Lindsey o acompanhava naquela troca de segredos que só ela sabia por ser “especial”.

_\- Calma, meu bem. Vocês acabaram de assinar o contrato e você já está pensando em turnê? Antes disso, vocês ainda vão ralar muito, ok? Preparem-se para uma ação de marketing pesada em cima de vocês, sem falar no controle da imagem, as roupas, aparições em programas de televisão..._

_\- Tá, já entendi. Obrigado por colocar meus pés no chão e a minha alegria lá embaixo._ – ouviu Michael dizer sarcástico enquanto Lindsey ria divertida.

_“Então ele finalmente assinou com uma gravadora, é isso?”_

_\- E trate de não esquecer suas outras obrigações._ – ouviu a voz feminina adverti-lo.

_\- Minhas obrigações com você? Jamais esqueceria._

_\- É bom mesmo. Sabe_ – ouviu a voz de Lindsey tremular de maneira notável, o que atraiu ainda mais sua atenção à conversa. – _eu estou com um mau pressentimento._

_\- Você não andou lendo o horóscopo de novo, não é? Alicia faz isso o tempo todo e isso me dá nos nervos!_

_\- Não. Eu estou falando sério, Michael!_ – ela exclamou e parecia realmente séria para George. – _George estava estranho ontem._

 _\- Mais que o habitual?_ – retrucou com um tom irônico que fez George querer soca-lo. – _Ok, parei de te interromper. Pode falar._

_\- Eu não sei o que ele tinha, realmente não sei, mas ele estava muito estranho. Tudo o que ele fazia... Não parecia ele._

_\- Acha que ele pode estar desconfiando de algo?_ – dessa vez Michael parecia levemente preocupado.

_\- Acho que não. Não teria como ele chegar mais cedo do trabalho, ele jamais faria isso. Você sabe como ele ama aquele lugar._

_\- E como sei._

_\- Mas é que ele estava tão estranho... Sei que deve ser bobagem minha, mas eu acharia interessante que acabássemos logo com isso. Pra te dizer bem a verdade, nem sei mais se isso foi uma boa ideia._ – ouviu sua mulher suspirar, pesarosa.

 _\- Nada de se sentir culpada agora, Lyn. Nós começamos isso. Nós dois. Vamos levar isso até o fim._ – o tom de voz de Michael era sério, porém decidido, como quem dá o assunto por encerrado.

Imaginou que sua mulher fosse retrucar. Conhecia sua personalidade – ou, ao menos, imaginava que conhecia – e sabia que não era de seu feitio aceitar calada as decisões alheias.

Mas ela não fez objeção alguma.

Quem era ela?

_\- Só preciso de mais uns quatro dias, cinco no máximo! Quero esperar o contrato ficar pronto primeiro e resolver toda essa burocracia de direitos autorais e essas coisas. Tudo o que eu te peço é um pouco de paciência, tá bom? Vai dar tudo certo._

_\- Tem certeza, Michael?_

_\- Alguma vez eu já menti pra você?_

_\- Não que eu saiba._ – Lindsey disse em uma nova onda de risos.

_\- Ótimo, então estou fazendo bem meu trabalho._

Acompanhou as risadas por mais alguns instantes e, quando a despedida veio, George seguiu mecanicamente até seu carro e lá ficou, acompanhando sem real atenção o horário em seu relógio de pulso. Eram tantas informações, e a única questão que latejava constante na mente de George era _“Por que minha vida é essa merda? Por que? Por que eu?”._

Para George, era difícil ver a felicidade alheia, ainda mais nas atuais circunstâncias.

_Na verdade, quando é fácil aceitar a felicidade alheia?_

E por mais que George quisesse gritar e se fazer perceber, por mais que ele quisesse reivindicar o que ele dizia ser seu, ele não conseguia. Seu orgulho não deixava, seu corpo não deixava. A seu ver, aquilo era uma demonstração de fraqueza, e exatamente por nunca ter se sentido o filho mais querido ou ter sido o mais bem sucedido naquilo que tentava fazer, George não se permitia falhar.

Perguntar para ela seria uma falha? Um erro?

Ele jamais saberia. Porque George nunca chegou a esse questionamento. 

Nos dias que se seguiram, George saia de casa, mas não ia mais trabalhar. Disse a seu chefe que passaria por uma intensa bateria de exames e que precisaria ficar de repouso. Disse que nenhum médico sabia o que ele tinha e, se ele fosse sincero, diria que nem ele mesmo sabia direito. A atmosfera entre ele e Lindsey não podia ser mais pesada, como se todo o tempo velassem um cadáver, o que fazia com que os diálogos fossem curtos e desconfortáveis. Ambos escondiam pecados, segredos que não queriam compartilhar, e na ânsia de escondê-los, ficavam desconfiando um do outro. Sozinhos.

George se vestia normalmente pela manhã, tomava seu café e beijava Lindsey mecanicamente no rosto bem maquiado e entrava em seu carro. Tirava-o da garagem, dava uma volta no quarteirão e voltava a estacionar na rua seguinte à sua. Do ponto onde estacionava conseguia ter uma boa visão de sua própria casa, o que facilitava seu monitoramento de quando Lindsey entrava e saía. Gostava de supor para onde ela ia, se ia mesmo para o trabalho ou se também se encontrava com seu irmão em outros locais que não sua cozinha. Ela costumava sair pouco depois do horário em que George ia para o trabalho, cerca de vinte minutos depois, mas sempre chegava meia hora antes do que devia, por volta das quatro da tarde. 

E pouco depois, seu irmão chegava. Alto e magro como sempre fora, e aparentemente muito confortável em seus jeans justos e surrados. Usava uma camiseta de uma banda qualquer por baixo de uma jaqueta de couro bastante típica e coturnos militares. Seu irmão era todo aquele clichê, e conseguia se dar bem com aquilo. Enquanto ele era o clichê do homem trabalhador, do homem provedor dos anos cinquenta, e ninguém nunca lhe dera os parabéns por ser sempre tão correto.

A raiva lhe enchia o peito.

Michael costumava chegar por volta das quatro e quinze, e eles ficavam lá, dentro da casa de George, apenas os dois. E era nesse momento que George deixava seu carro e ia repousar sua cabeça mais uma vez contra a madeira da porta da cozinha como um espião, um fugitivo.

Como se fosse ele quem estivesse errado.

Mas tudo explodiu no quinto dia.

Mais uma vez Michael chegara, em sua moto preta – e que George imaginava ser caríssima apenas pelo barulho do motor – estacionada como de costume em seu quintal – e agora George percebia porque a cozinha era um lugar tão pertinente para aqueles encontros. Saiu de seu carro após alguns instantes da chegada de seu irmão e pôs-se a caminhar em direção à sua casa, o caminho rotineiro do condenado que havia se tornado. 

Tirou os sapatos e, pela primeira vez, deixou-os largados próximos à porta da sala. Andou sem muito cuidado até a porta da cozinha como se já não tivesse mais consciência do que fazia. Que absurdos ouviria hoje? Que novos segredos ouviria? – segredos que nunca lhe contariam.

Encostou a cabeça na porta mais uma vez. Uma última vez.

 _\- Tudo pronto, Lyn._ – ouviu a voz do irmão soar satisfeita.

 _\- Mesmo? Jura?_ – ouvia sua mulher feliz, como se pudesse ver o sorriso no rosto dela. _– Ai, você não sabe como isso me alivia! Sério!_

_\- Vem cá dar uma olhada._

_\- Ficaram lindos, Mikey!_

_\- Agora dá uma olhada no que eu comprei._ – sua voz era baixa, por mais que soubesse que “estavam sozinhos”. Era algo realmente importante, George podia sentir. Como se Michael fosse contar um segredo que nem as paredes poderiam ouvir.

_\- Oh, Mikey! Isso é..._

_\- Pode falar, George nunca fez algo igual pra você, não é?_

Foi nesse momento que tudo explodiu.

Sem realmente pensar no que fazia, George rumou certeiro para a pequena mesinha decorativa postada estrategicamente ao lado de sua poltrona de couro favorita, em um tom escuro de marrom. Abriu a pequena gaveta e, de lá, sacou sua pistola semiautomática que comprara sem nunca dizer à Lindsey na intenção de proteger aos dois. De protegê-la, principalmente. 

Porque George jamais se perdoaria se algo acontecesse com ela e ele não fizesse nenhum tipo de esforço para impedir.

 _\- Que barulho é esse?_ – ele pôde ouvir Lindsey da cozinha falar em alto tom de espanto.

\- Eu não sei. – ouviu a resposta igualmente atônita de seu irmão.

Quando a porta da cozinha foi aberta, nenhum grito foi dado. Apenas as lágrimas silenciosas de George correram por seu rosto, como se não fizessem parte daquele cenário.

Com dois tiros, tudo estava feito. George sempre tivera uma ótima mira. Jogava dardos quando adolescente e mesmo bêbado nunca fazia menos de noventa pontos por jogada. Era algo em que George era realmente bom. 

Ele atirava para acertar.

Com o corpo completamente dormente, passou por cima dos cadáveres de seu irmão e sua esposa, o sangue que lhes escorria quente dos pequenos buracos em suas testas sequer lhe chamava a atenção. Caminhou pela cozinha, o dedo ainda enroscado no gatilho da pistola como se esperasse ver mais alguém ali, como se outra pessoa estivesse ali conspirando contra ele o tempo todo junto do casal desfalecido no chão.

Talvez ele estivesse ali. Talvez seu ego e seu orgulho estivessem ali naquela cozinha.

Em cima da mesa bagunçada George pôde ver uma pilha de envelopes e papéis, todos muito bonitos escritos com letras douradas. Por cima deles, jogado, um anel de brilhantes, que George logo imaginou que fosse o presente que, segundo Michael, ele jamais poderia dar à Lindsey. Aproximou-se andando devagar, suas pernas pesadas como se fossem feitas de chumbo. Um dos papéis, e foi o que George pegou primeiro, era uma cópia do contrato que Michael assinara com a gravadora. Um contrato milionário de cinco anos.

 _“É realmente uma pena.”_ George pode quase sorrir com aquilo.

Todos os outros eram cópias idênticas de um mesmo convite de casamento. George pegou um dos envelopes do chão da cozinha. Não estava lacrado e o conteúdo saltava para fora. Pegou e leu as letras douradas e bem feitas em que dois nomes se destacavam “Michael & Alicia”.

_“Então o bastardo ia se casar?”_

Mas antes de largar o convite de lado, retirou-o por inteiro do envelope e notou, ao pé da folha, uma caligrafia em tinta recente, desleixada e um tanto torta. Era a letra de Michael, jamais se esqueceria dela.

_“Quero muito que você participe dessa nova etapa da minha vida.  
Michael   
P.S.: Obrigado pela ajuda, Lyn!”_

George engoliu em seco, o dedo no gatilho escorregadio pelo suor frio que permeava a palma de suas mãos. Deu uma última olhada no cenário caótico em que a cozinha havia ficado, os corpos inertes no chão ainda estavam ali, claro, e repentinamente George se sentia nervoso em estar ali com eles, como se aquilo fosse uma coisa muito estranha, ele entre aqueles cadáveres.

Como se eles estivessem assistindo-o errar ali, de novo e de novo e de novo.

_E de novo._

Michael ia convidá-lo para seu casamento.

E George não saberia dizer se o sabor amargo no fundo de sua garganta era por descobrir que havia matado duas pessoas que o queriam bem ou se era simplesmente o desgosto de estar errado. De estar errado desde o começo e de saber que poderia ter evitado aquilo. Havia pecado por seu egoísmo, por seu egocentrismo. Havia pecado por ter achado ser o pior dos piores, por não ter tido autoestima ou amor próprio. Pecou pelo impulso e por ter dado mais valor ao seu silêncio que a todas as palavras que poderia ter dito.

Mas não disse.

E era isso que mais o corroía por dentro. Todo aquele clichê do que poderia ter sido, mas não foi. E por nunca, nem mesmo na morte, ter estado certo.  



End file.
